Kidnapping de Noël en Rimes (OSSNARRY)
by Yukii27
Summary: Harry Potter, un jeune bibliothécaire se fait kidnappé par une dame et rencontre, enroulé dans un ruban un magnifique Apollon. Bon, deuxième OS Snarry, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire, il est bien différent du premier, déjà parce que c'est écrit avec des rimes, et à la façon 'maître Yoda'. Donc soyez prêt.


Harry Potter, un jeune bibliothécaire se fait kidnappé par une dame et rencontre, enroulé dans un ruban un magnifique Apollon.

Bon, deuxième OS Snarry, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire, il est bien différent du premier, déjà parce que c'est écrit avec des rimes, et à la façon 'maître Yoda'. Donc soyez prêt.

Il n'y a pour une fois pas de lemon, et c'est vachement court.

Et pour finir, cet OS répond surtout à un défi de @MlleMystre sur Noël.

Bonne lecture !

Corrigé par Mlle Mystre.

00oo00~oo00oo

Approchez, approchez, venez vers moi, et laissez moi vous conter une histoire bien douce, d'un kidnapping de Noël. Tout commença en Afrique.

Doucement, une femme se baladait, vagabondent au grès des tambours, djembé et autres instruments africains. Elle observait de sa tenue toute faite de rouge les objets présent sur les établis.

De long cheveux blancs et de puissants yeux marrons, elle attirait les regards de par son âge bien sage.

Cependant, faisant fis des regards bien peu chaste sur ses courbes bien trop marquées par l'habit loin de la tradition, elle analysait les babioles et trouvailles, à la recherche du parfait cadeau.

Malgré cela, elle savait que bonheur elle ne trouverais pas. Son... "mari" étant bien grognon et taciturne pour son métier, seuls les livres et autres objets de connaissances retiendraient toute son attention, mais... Que n'avais t-il donc pas déjà ?

Miséricorde, si seulement ce vieil ami pouvait faire plus d'effort, afin de se trouver un beau jeune homme, de par sa beauté sauvegardée et de son regard d'hypnose, le doux garçon au douces courbes graciles ferait de peu fondre le cœur de son malheureux chevalier peu servant ainsi que, depuis le temps qu'elle le pris, ramené ce beau sourire qui lui manquait tant.

Ah ! Mais ne vous y trompez pas !

Loin de là l'idée de rester avec ce vieil homme bien trop préservé pour sa santé. Mais par amitié elle fut restée, car ainsi le vieux rabougri, malgré ses grincements, sourit encore lors de la donne de ses engendrement, et ainsi un million de sourires fleurissent une fois dans l'an.

En effet, la Mère Noël, Hermione de son nom, sait depuis bien longtemps, que ce vieil homme avait stoppé tout dégoulinement buccale face a ses douce courbes de sablier, mais préfèrait néanmoins saliver devant le triple services et les corps fluets de jeune gazier.

Passant devant une boutique de livres, elle y entra faire halte. Cependant malgré son vieille âge indécelable, des langues d'ici, elle ne parlait pas, ainsi donc, elle espérait, de par l'antre du savoir, trouver quelqu'un qui puisse lui parler de sa vieille langue, un anglais bien connu.

Déçue elle ne fut pas, et des renseignements, elle n'en voulu pas.

Ce fut ainsi que connaissances elle fit, d'un jeune homme tout sourire, qui l'introduisit à la librairie, après un rapide coup d'œil pour sa personne, dans un parfait anglais.

L'Apollon était, ma foi, authentiquement bandant, ainsi les yeux d'Émeraude du bellâtre, son doux sourire et sa silhouette parfaite firent fondre la mère.

Elle avait trouvée.

Un petit tour dans la tête de l'adonis répondis aux questions les plus embêtantes et réglée fût l'histoire.

Ainsi avant d'avoir ne serait-ce, pus que demander si l'aider il pouvait, il se retrouva par sorcellerie loin du pays, et sur un doux lit.

La cheminée grondait et malgré cela, de par son torse à vue, froid il eu.

Un grand sapin de Noël trônait de fierté près du foyer éclairant de ses douces lumières dorées, les draps de satin rouge foncé.

Une porte en bois attirait l'attention du garçon, juste face au lit, de par le bruit des petites gouttes d'eau tombant rapidement sur le sol.

La dame, tout de rouge vêtue, apparût à sa vue et avec précipitation, il lui posa ses questions.

Mais point perturbé pour un sous, elle répondit calmement.

Esprit de Noël elle était.

Vers sa destiné, elle l'avait emmené.

Des questions, il n'était pas le temps d'en poser.

Car bientôt sa perfection physique si attendue ferait son entrée.

Et ainsi deux rêves seraient exaucés.

Car, dans l'année, son métier fus ce dernier : exaucer des vœux amené par une passion bien dosée.

Ainsi donc elle disparut, claquant des doigts une dernière fois et réservant une surprise acidulée pour son ami bien aigris.

Ce fus alors que la poignée de porte doucement s'ouvrit afin de dévoiler son nouvel arrivant.

Bloquant face à la vue qui s'offrait à lui, sa petite serviette de hanche lui parut bien petite.

En effet, le jeune homme, légèrement relevé, face à lui de par le dossier. L'éphèbe était enroulé, un beau ruban cadeau vert comme ses prunelles le serrait à la manière d'un saucisson, de la bouche aux petons.

Un petit mot tranquillement reposait sur son torse légèrement musclé, qui indiquait de vagues informations éparpillées.

Ainsi, le père Noël, Severus de son nom, apprit de l'Apollon son prénom, Harry, qu'il ne fus pas plus vieux que 22 ans, la bonté, l'amour et la prospérité le représentait, la main sur le cœur, gay et les yeux vert, il était tout ce qu'il attendait. Il était son cadeau.

Severus détailla son présent, ses cheveux d'ébène mis de tel sortes à ce que l'on pense qu'une sortie de lit venait de se faire. Ses yeux de pierre précieuse verte brillait de peur, d'appréhension et d'un désir refoulé. Son torse avait la couleur du soleil et ses formes le faisait saliver.

Et afin de le détendre, Severus lui parla, lui racontant des choses, lui content sa vie. Qui il fus et pourquoi, par magie, le jeune homme était apparu.

Plus le sable du temps s'écoulait, plus le jeune homme se détendait.

Et ainsi, le frêle gazier apprit, les oreilles ouvertes de curiosité, la vie de ce Père Noël anéanti par le passé.

Triste fut le récit, doux fut le déballage.

Au fil de la nuit, tendrement ils se découvrirent, par l'exploration de leurs corps entre-croisés et de leurs cœurs brûlants pendant de doux baisers.

Leurs vœux s'étaient exaucés, et de Noël plus beaux, jamais on en vit.

THE END

Voilà cette histoire est terminée ! Merci à MlleMystre pour sa correction et son défi ! N'hésitez pas à passer sur son compte ! Lâchez un like, un commentaire ! Je vous dis à la prochaine !

C'était Yukii27, joyeux Noël à tous, peace !


End file.
